


Soft Epilogue

by KoraSonata



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft, Morning Sex, Pre-Established Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft sex, bed sharing, feeeeeeeeels, fluff with a small side of sex, just two women being soft girlfriends, sleepy sex?, there honestly isn’t that much sex it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraSonata/pseuds/KoraSonata
Summary: When Cleo finally opens her eyes, it’s to a sea of blue and gold. They were still so close. Close enough that she can just feel her companions breaths ghosting over her cheeks, and can see every shade of blue in her topaz eyes, feeling the inexplicable pull like a gravitational force.And then False is smiling. Staring at her in adoration, positively glowing. Her eyes glistening like the stars had all pooled together to form this giant mass of light; staring and smiling like just being with her makes her happy. And maybe it’s just the way the sunlight catches her as it streams through the glass of the window and bathes her in its golden glow, but in that moment, Cleo thought she looked like an angel.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Well we’re on a roll now, more Hermitcraft! I originally set out with the idea of making something more geared towards humour, but this is what my brain came up with instead so enjoy the fluff!

It’s a lazy, quiet sort of morning that finds Cleo in her bed, tucked beneath white sheets of cotton as the morning sun streams through her window. She can almost picture the way it glides through the lush green of the forest just on the other side, the way the light bends and forms around the trees in order to find her here and wrap itself around her skin in a golden sheet of light.

Her eyes remain closed as she breaths deeply, softly, sleepily. She’s not really sleeping anymore, merely resting. She allows her chest to rise and fall rhythmically with each breath, and her mind to wander and roam as it is lead and coaxed into a more pliable stream of consciousness.

She feels her companion shift beside her, the woman placing an arm around her waist and pulling herself closer. Without opening her eyes, Cleo wordlessly shifts her right arm to wrap itself securely around the woman’s shoulder, and False hums her contentment, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck.

The woman’s body feels warm, so unlike the coldness of her own. And Cleo allows the sensation to fill her, contentedly wallowing in the feel of the subtle weight pressed against her.

False trails her fingers up her side, tracing delicate, nonsensical patterns over the fabric of her shirt, and places a lazy sort of kiss against the skin of her collarbone. Cleo sighs, allowing her head to loll to the side and come to rest against her companions.

And this is nice, she thinks, lightly stroking False’s back and allowing her fingers to twist and play with the strands of hair that find themselves in her path. False places another featherlight kiss against her neck, and Cleo sighs happily.

And she could get used to this, she thinks as the blondes foot comes to brush and slide against her leg, as if the action will somehow transfer her body heat into the cold skin there. She can feel the subtle warmth of the sun streaming in through the window, and the image it creates of the pair bathed in its golden rays sends a spark of joy throughout her tired body.

She couldn’t tell you how long they remained in this form, with Cleo continuing to stroke absentmindedly up False’s back, and with False’s hand continuing to wander aimlessly and without direction as the blonde continued to pepper her neck with kisses in the interim. And it was a nice feeling, to simply lie and hold her like this as the sunlight streams through and warms her cold skin with its touch. And she can’t help but feel the tenderness of the moment as she lies and caresses threads of blonde and holds the woman against her chest softly and with care.

False opens her kisses, nipping and licking tiredly against the exposed skin in the vicinity, breathing hotly, and it’s enough to elicit a soft hum of pleasure from the redhead.

“ _Cleo_ .” False whispers her name against her neck, and oh god  _that_ certainly did things to her.

Cleo breaths in sharply through her mouth, clutching the woman closer still as False continues to lavish her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that send shocks of heat rushing throughout her body.  


And here is where she thinks she may have been wrong in her original assessment. She didn’t think she would ever get used to this, but she’ll be damned if she was complaining about it.

False’s hand becomes more bold now, snaking itself beneath the hem of her shirt to trail delicate fingers over the sensitive skin of her stomach. Cleo exhales in a rush of air at the touch, and she can feel the other woman smile against her shoulder, a soft hum escaping the blonde’s lips. Cleo can feel the vibrations of the action against her neck, and she can’t help the soft gasp that escapes her.

“ _Cleo_ .” She says again, shifting her body now so she can kiss and lick up her jaw and throat, her hand climbing upwards to grasp at her breast, and Cleo let’s out a sound that is somewhat akin to that of a moan and a sigh.

“ _Falsie_ .” She breaths breathlessly. The woman smiles against her skin, squeezing her breast in response, which only makes Cleo gasp again.

False removes her hand from beneath her shirt then, sliding her fingers down over her belly where they come to rest against the waistline of her pants, but very deliberately not crossing the border. She traces the line of fabric, tapping her fingers against the hem in askance.

Cleo angles her head towards the woman, her nose gently brushing against her forehead, answering the unspoken question as she breaths out a strangled “ _Yes_ .”

Permission granted, False’s hand continues its decent, slipping beneath the fabric at the waistline, and moving to caress the bundle of nerves she finds there.

Cleo’s breathing makes an audible hitch, followed by a soft moan as a wave of pleasure reverberates through her body. False continues to stroke and rub circles against her heat, finding the spot that makes her shiver and gasp in ecstasy, the blonde trailing her tongue in a line across her skin as it path-finds to the base of her ear, where she gives another gentle nip.

“ _Cleo_ .” She says for a third time, whispering the name in her ear, where she continues to worshipfully lick and kiss along the base beneath it. And Cleo can’t explain how the simple utterance of her name, just her name, spoken from False’s lips sends her mind spinning. The way her mouth wraps around the word and how it slips from her tongue like a gentle caress. And it feels like jolts of electricity have been shot through her, whirring and buzzing and shocking the sleep from her body and expelling the tiredness from her limbs. And the phrase is enough to push her over the edge, building the pressure within her until she can’t contain it anymore, and she buries her face in strands of blonde as the pleasure overtakes her.

False helps her down from her high, humming contentedly before she finally retracts her hand, reclaiming it for her own. She presses a single, slow, and deliberate kiss against the column of her neck before retracting herself once more, waiting for her to ground herself once again.

When Cleo finally opens her eyes, it’s to a sea of blue and gold. They were still so close. Close enough that she can  _just_ feel her companions breaths ghosting over her cheeks, and can see every shade of blue in her topaz eyes, feeling the inexplicable pull like a gravitational force. 

And then False is  **smiling** . Staring at her in adoration, positively  **glowing** . Her eyes glistening like the stars had all pooled together to form this giant mass of  **light** ; staring and smiling like just being with her makes her happy. And maybe it’s just the way the sunlight catches her as it streams through the glass of the window and bathes her in its golden glow, but in that moment, Cleo thought she looked like an angel.

The notion strikes her like a mallet, and then she’s smiling too, reaching a hand forward to gently hook a finger beneath the woman’s chin and tilting her head upwards.

“Come here.” She says softly, using her hand to guide the woman forward. And False complies simply, guiding her own face towards hers, where their lips finally meet in a soft, but passionate kiss.

They part after a moment, allowing their noses to brush, and Cleo simply holds her there, smiling. Breathing in everything that is False Symmetry. And then she shifts. Removing the hand from beneath her chin, her fingers move to caress over light tresses, across her temple, and eventually coming to rest against the curve of her cheekbone.

And she kisses her again. A languid, smiling, kiss that is nothing more than a firm press of her lips, and yet it feels like liquid sunshine is coursing through her veins.

Cleo moves her other hand to cup False’s face completely, and then she is tilting her back until their positions are almost reversed.She lays False back against the mattress, maneuvering her own body so that her legs rest just either side of her waist, and she kisses her again. And again. And with each insistent kiss, she can feel that liquid sunshine within her spreading, seeping into every fibre of her being until it’s engulfed her completely. Until all she sees, or feels, or breathes, is False.

And she pulls back, just enough to stare with worshipful adoration into the swirling ocean of blue before her. And she says nothing. Simply stares down at the woman there, and False meets her gaze, silently placing a hand over hers, nuzzling her cheek into the touch. And Cleo smiles as she kisses her yet again, and she realizes that she doesn’t have to say anything. They both already know. 


End file.
